Overwatch : The Last Magic Knight
by Mr. thinker
Summary: Arthur, an ordinary kid with a lonely past, wanted only his life dreams to come true. However when his father brought back an artifact from an alien world, his whole life was turned upside down. With earth slowly dying, and Talon terrorist group now dominating the world, will he fulfil his dreams or will he join the Overwatch as dictated by the rune-gods?
1. The Dead Cephiro

Prologue

* * *

 **Timeline : Holy Jubilee Year: 2039-2089**

 **Late of Year 2030 –** A mysterious program was launched and was uploaded to a server cloud of Omnicus Corporation. It was said to be an important update for their Omniums product. Later that year, malfunctions and several severe incidents, were recorded.

 **Late of year 2045, before first Omnic Crisis –** one night, during the month of December, a bright white light was seen in the black sky. NASA was immediately called by the US Government. It was said that an unknown star in an unknown system in Sector- REV: 18-24, had exploded in a super nova. One week later, the first Omnic Crisis occurred.

 **Early of Year 2051 :** After the war with Omnics, the U.N. decided to investigate Sector – REV: 18-24 after NASA's Shiva Telescope has detected organic life and materials from one of the planets inside. It was 50 light years away from Earth. A team of seven, including an Omnic, was formed. The mission was for peacekeeping between Omnics and Mankind.

 **Later of year 2070 –** NASA's first mission on the sector ended up a failure after they lost transmission from the first team, and so they immediately sent a second team to the said sector.

 **Year 2074 –** A group of Talon agents, led by well-known mercenary, Reaper, attacked Watchpoint: Gibraltar. On the same day, Winston recalled all of exiting Overwatch members from around the world.

 **Near the end of 2079 –** the NASA's mission control had received a transmission coming from the second group. The group reported that they found a planet, though lifeless, intact within its dead planetary system. They'd landed on the surface and they'd discovered ancient structures and artifacts. NASA immediately contacted the U.S. government and the Government immediately took over the mission.

 **At the beginning of 2080 –** Talon, once a small terrorist groups, was now a growing threat to the world. Its influence was at a global scale. The group possessed a mass of arsenals of deadly and experimental weapons that could bring down any country to its knees. And as if that wasn't enough, many natural disasters had started to occur, due to rapid effect of Global Warming.

* * *

 **At the beginning of 2081 – Houston, Texas, NASA HQ landing base.**

"Contact from, NASA Lunar Base colony, space shuttle, USS ST JOHN has just entered our atmosphere." A man reported amidst the crowded and noisy control room of the NASA HQ. It was a hot and toxic day; the long awaited arrival of USS St. John had just begun. It was the spaceship that was sent during NASA's second exploration from the nearby dead planet system.

"Commencing landing sequence, USS ST JOHN, you're good to go." One of the men said as the whole room suddenly fell quiet. The huge screen above the room, played a live feed of the shuttle that was beginning to descend to earth. It burned up in the atmosphere until it stabilizes itself.

The shuttle then slowly descended once more until it landed on the airstrip outside the base. The whole room cheered for a successful landing. "We gotta, meet those astronauts." One of the man on the console said, to the other man beside him.

"Yeah, and someone should contact Altergen Corps, they're the one who funded these mission." Said the other man as he continued. "Not to mention they're who we report to about that thing from that planet."

* * *

 **NASA conference room -**

After a short briefing and small introductions, the seven astronauts were sitting on their chair, looking down to the floor or at the table in front of them. They all looked haggard and tired from their extremely exhausting mission, however they must report their finding s immediately.

 _I must…report it…I must say it to them._ Despite all of the astronauts haggard looks, one of them was lightly tapping the table. The man gulped down in anticipation as he moved his left hand and fixed his black hair and very thick square glass on his eyes. His name, Dr. Merin Zorun, was written on the upper left side of his space uniform.

Just then the door opened and all of them stood up and watched as a young aged woman, clothed and black business attire enterred and stood in front of them.

"Good morning and welcome back to earth, Space crew of USS St John. I am Evangeline Aire." She smiled and looked at them with her gold eyes. Her brown hair was fixed in a tight bun making her look older, contrasting from her younger looks.

 _The CEO of Altergen Corps_ , thought Dr. Merin Zorun, observing the younger woman that was, despite of her teenage-like appearance, was the owner of the multi-billion energy corporation called, Altergen.

"Now then, I know that all of you are very tired but I'm sorry…we can't just ignore your last transmission from that planet system." She spoke in a calm manner while making a side-glance at Dr. Merin. "Now then, let us be quick, Dr. Merin if you please…" The CEO then moved to a nearby chair and sat down.

Dr. Merin, with a grunt, stood up and walked towards the center of the room. He took out a spherical object and began to report. "After we landed on that planet, we discovered the remains of the first expedition. It seems they'd suffered from a malfunction from their ships engines and crash landed there, hard." He glanced at Evangeline, checking if she felt uncomfortable, but the girl's eyes were still and expressionless.

"But when we searched the bodies, we found out that their Omnic companion, a standard assistant one, was missing. We detected its SOS comms 50 miles away from the crash site. It seems the poor bugger walked along the grey, dead earth, with no oxygen-"

"Omincs don't breathe, Dr. Merin." Evangeline said straightly, as if it was an obvious fact. "Continue."

"Right…" Dr. Merin paused and then continued. "We searched for it for days… until we reached were the Omnic was…and the thing that I mention from my report." Dr. Merin watched as he finally saw an expression formed in the CEO's everlasting stoic face, a glint of curiosity.

"And this video we'll explain the rest." Dr. Merin ended his report as he tapped the spherical object and threw it on the air. The object then released a bright light and displayed a huge hologram screen, the video of the mission was playing in it.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet – REV: 18-24 System**

"It seems he ran out of battery." Dr. Merin squatted down on the Ominc, lying on the sand, with its plain face buried. He couldn't help but feel terrible for the Ominc, despite it being nothing more than a robot.

"Yeah, but Omnics are disposable." A man standing beside him said, making him glanced at him with a frown. He sighed and then stood and up and locked his eyes in front.

"But now…what the hell am I seeing, Roger?" the man beside him, named Roger looked up and gulped down, his heart pounding in his chest in nervousness. The two men were standing on the edge of a crater. A natures land formation. And both of them were staring at four very tall towers.

Roger's blue eyes narrowed as sweat formed in his brunette hair and over his shaved beard, in nervousness.

There are four white towers standing in front of them, two on the side and two facing the opposite directions. This wasn't definitely made by nature; despite that they were standing on an alien planet.

"Roger…get the crew." Dr. Merin ordered as he took out a spherical shape object from his Astronaut suite pocket. "We're going inside."

* * *

 **Inside the unknown Towers-**

"Incredible…" Dr. Merin breath inside his suit. His heart was pounding in so much excitement. The walls of the corridor of the tower that they were walking into, was riddled with writings and symbols that he couldn't read or recognize.

"My god…this is like a castle." Roger trailing behind him, gasped in amazement. "The Smithsonian society will surely jumped with joy if they all see this." He added as they began to walk. The whole corridor was dark; their flash light was their only light.

Dr. Merin, walked, a square device was on his right hand and was beeping in a small tone. "Radiation is high due to cosmic radiation, which means this planet is just recently dead." He turned around to Roger. "Their sun has exploded, whatever civilization was living in this planet before…well, they're all unlucky-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The two men looked down at Dr. Merin's device. It was now beeping rapidly. "It's detecting something…" Dr. Merin then began to point the device forward, searching the reason why his device was beeping loud. "High content radiation and unknown energy detected…in a bioorganic form?" he paused and looked in front of him.

He was standing close to a, what seemed to be, a door. Dr. Merin stared at it, mystified, and then called the man. "Roger, we're entering this rooms."

"What if there's aliens inside?" Roger asked in a low tone, terror fling in his voice, but Dr. Merin shot him an annoyed look, which was more terrifying than what he was expecting to be lying on the other side of the door. "Fine," he said as he stood beside him and touched the surface.

 _There's no door handle_ Dr. Merin thought curiously, his hand glided along the surface together with roger. "Damn…it might take hours before we opened this—" and then Dr. Merin's words were cut short as the door suddenly disappeared. The two men fell and crashed on the sandy floor.

Roger yelp loudly and Dr. Merin grunted in shock. "Ok! No Aliens!" Roger said, relieve, as his eyes quickly looked around. There was nothing inside the room, no aliens nor organic lifeforms. But the doctor's eyes widened in shock again. The room was large, its ceiling was a dome-like and its walls were drawn with beautiful, and sophisticated, murals.

 _Holy cow…this place definitely isn't natural._ Dr. Merin and observed. His eyes trailed the wonderful designs on the walls, which depicts a wolf-like animal, a four winged bird and a dragon, all flying through a supposedly blue sky. Time and destruction had faded the colors. The murals must've been a beautiful one when it was still in good condition.

"Hey, Merin…looked at that." Roger pointed his flashlight on the forward part of them room. The doctor looked and saw a grey-old but high chair, standing on an elevated pedestal. The chair must've been beautiful for it emits an aura of authority.

"This looks like a throne room, of some sort." Dr. Merin observed.

"Throne room…you mean like in fantasies? If so then the civilization that lived here was…" Roger glanced around the room, not watching Dr. Merin who approached the throne and moved his eyes nearer on the edge of the chair's backrest. _The symbols are so different,_ he thought as he raised his right hand.

"This must be a kingdom, but a kingdom of what-"and before Dr. Merin finished his sentence, his right hand touched one of the letters and a bright golden light flooded his eyes. He let out a shout of shock and jumped back and fell to the floor. Roger saw his demise but he was stuck as he watched the golden light moved and pointed up.

The golden light hit something on the ceiling and the lights change into three different colors. Red, Blue and Green. Roger and Dr. Merin watched in awe and horror as something began to come out from the light.

Three objects came out and immediately descended towards the two men. Dr. Merin immediately crawled back and was caught by Roger who snapped out and helped two men then watched again.

The three objects loses its brilliance and reveal its forms. The three objects were swords.

 _Bloody…hell!_ Roger thought in wonder as Dr. Merin stood up and approached the sword. He approached the red colored one. Its hilt was heavily designed by a shiny red metal, a red stone was placed on the middle, six spikes were protruding and serves as its hilt guard.

The doctor moved to another and looked at a blue sword. This one was probably the thinnest among the three, its hilt was colored blue and possessed a blue gem on the middle, its hilt guard was composed of a pair of dragon-like wings.

Finally, he moved to the last sword, a colored green one, was probably the longest among the three swords. Its hilt guard was round and a green stone was placed on its center.

All three of the swords were floating in mid-air.

"My God…" Dr. Merin grasped in astonishment. "Roger…you and I, are the first of men who ever encountered an alien artifact." He breathed hard in eagerness to his findings. He then touched the red sword first and then suddenly the three sword burst into their respective colors and started to shrink.

The doctor was mystified as the three sword shrink into a size of a pendant.

"And now my friend…" Dr. Merin, surprised more and while chuckling, "we must contact earth." He picked up the three pendant-swords and put it in his astronaut suit and walked away from the throne room. Roger, who was still stuck in confusion, snapped out and called out to him.

"H-hey, shouldn't you use a specimen hazard bag for those?!" He quickly ran to catch up to him and left the throne room. And then the video went black.

* * *

 **NASA HQ.**

Evangeline silently stared in astonishment on the white and black feedback of the video. She too couldn't believe what she just watched. Dr. Merin was watching her reaction, the doctor couldn't help, he made a mental smile.

"So then Ms Aire, what do you think about it?" Roger asked while he too watches the feedback on the video. The you CEO slowly turn her chair and face the remaining astronauts, an interested smile was spreading in her lips.

"Gentlemen, I would like to congratulate you all for your discovery. This could be the grandest discovery of the century." She stood up and walked slowly towards the holographic screens, and glided her right index finger over it, replaying the video.

"Where are the swords now, Dr. Merin?" the CEO asked as Dr. Merin answered. "In the shuttle, still, wrapped in a biohazard bag." Dr. Merin paused and added, "along with several other artifacts that we found." The CEO glanced at him, her eyes screamed of curiosity and desire for answers.

"Very well, we will move those artifacts to a secure military facility, you must investigate it more, Dr. Merin." Dr. Merin's eyes moved into a concerned one. Clearly, he could sense that the woman had other plans in her mind. He was about to speak but he stopped, startled, when he saw the CEO's smile changes again as the video paused, showing the three swords.

Her smile had changed into a menacing one.

* * *

 **5 weeks later – Unknown Restricted Military Area**

Dr. Merin slowly looked down from the cat walk that he was on. The whole place below him was bustling with activities. Construction vehicles came to and fro on the factory-like building floor as it carries some equipment and machines. All were military grade and all were meant to analyze the artifacts that he had found back on the dead planet.

 _That woman…_ Dr. Merin couldn't help but remembered the dark and creepy smile of Evangeline. _She's definitely planning something_ he rummaged, clueless and disturbed. "I wonder what she was thinking about?"

"Heh, she's probably thinking on how to make a quick buck from our discovery." Dr. Merin turned, surprise, to find Roger standing beside him. The man too, watched the festivities below him.

"Say…, how are you and Arthur?" Dr. Merin's eyes stilled. Arthur was his son and he had left him in such a young age. He couldn't help but felt a prang of guilt in his heart.

"I have gone home…but we're not very close." He smiled at him, a sad one making Roger sighed in disappointment.

"Merin, you better go home again and make amends." Roger said bluntly and walked away. The doctor mildly frown at his remark but he just sighed and let it go.

 _The greatest discovery of mankind…_ he thought in wonderment and moved his right hand over his right pocket coat pocket where he groped on a small box. Inside, the three, still in pendant form, sword glowed in their colors.

* * *

 **San Francisco – USA**

Dr. Merin paid the cab driver and silently looked up as his cab drives away. He stood in front of a normal-looking suburban house, his home has definitely lost its touch. The paint was already ebbing away.

 _Arthur…_ he thought in quilt despite coming home five days ago, and meeting his son inside. And their meeting didn't go so well. He gulped down and proceeded to enter.

"Arthur, I'm home." He called and there was no response. _That's all right…_ he thought and went to his studies. He entered to another room, filled with papers and educational books, all pertaining to Archeology and Symbology and Planets.

He went to his table and put down the small box right next to a white envelope. The doctor glance at it, and saw it was a welcoming letter from very prestigious university. "Oh…" he breathed in culpability, he had forgotten what today it was for his son.

*THUMP* Dr. Merin looked up to the stairs as he heard a loud thump above him. Then footsteps of boy followed on the stairs with several more thumps. Dr. Merin watched as his son comes down from the stairs with a large suitcase dragging behind him.

Arthur eventually locked his eyes with his father and frowned. Much to his dismay, he had planned to leave before he arrived but he was too late. The man that he brooded in hate, was standing still like an idiot on the room in front of him.

"What is it dad?" he locked his deep grey eyes at his father who sheepishly smile.

"Hey son, I saw that you're moving out." He mentally rolled his eyes, "does my suitcase and my varsity jacket give you that answer?" Arthur was wearing a varsity jacket of Harvard, it was a welcome prize for him from the university.

His father laughed heartily at him. "You passed your favorite college. I'm very proud…" Dr. Merin paused as his son's eyebrows arched. "Yeah I did all of it by myself by the way. I used Mom's bereavement pension in order to enroll." He reminded, grudgingly at his father who looked away, sadness was in his eyes.

"I'm sorry my son. I had to go that time…" Dr. Merin reminisce the time when he was called to go the system. It was during his son's tenth birthday.

"Yeah and leave me and mom alone. By the way, in case you didn't know…mom died because of cancer and during that time she always prayed that you were right here, caring for her, instead of having some date with dead space rocks." Arthur painfully said, his tone increased and become threatening. His father didn't answer; he was guilty after all.

"I'm going. Your bereavement pension came, by the way. And I use all of it to buy me a dorm in my college. Goodbye." Arthur could no longer stand neither his father and the stench of his house, he quickly took the welcome envelope after lifting the small box.

"Um…" his father cut the silence making him pause. "Goodluck in your college, I hope you'll be happy with…astronomy." Dr. Merin thought as he remembered Arthure as young kid, he always looked up to the stars and marveled its light.

Something snapped inside Arthur as he spun around and shouted. "I chose law, Dad!" He put his envelope in his backpack and quickly stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Arthur walked in anger along the sidewalk of the city. He felt his father had followed him but stayed on the front porch, watching him go. He could feel that his looks were sad and guilty one.

 _You left me and mom…now it's my turn to leave you._ Arthur thought begrudgingly, he eventually stopped at a bus stop. A bus rolled in and he immediately went inside and sat one of the chairs.

"So stupid…" he felt water in his eyes and immediately wiped it off and looked at his reflection. His eyes were red from crying. He hadn't notice that he was crying all along as he walked down earlier.

* * *

 **Harvard University**

After riding on the bus and a local flight to Massachusetts, Arthur strode in to his dorm room. He looked around the empty spaces and the furniture. He smiled in satisfaction. The boy put down his luggage and sat on the bed on one corner and looked up to the ceiling.

"I've finally entered my number one university." He smiled to himself again and chuckled. "Now then time to change myself for the better." He then took his back pack on the floor and started to unpack.

"The envelope should be-" he paused as he saw his enveloped and a small box that he couldn't recall ever been there. _What's this…?_ He took the box out. "Now what are you, I don't remember dragging you here…" and then he remembered his father and their fight.

It was lying on the desk together with his envelope, he must've took it unknowingly. He clicked his tongue in dismay. "Such a drag." He threw the box on the desk and heard a sharp object clanging inside it.

 _Hmm?_ His curiosity then picked after hearing the sound. He slowly walked towards it and opened the box. Inside he saw three little swords. Their design was beautiful and interesting, but its sizes were the same as of a keychain.

 _Was dad planning to give me this?_ "Not gonna fall for this, Dad." He threw the box away again on then desk, not bothering closing it. He then went to the sofa and click the T.V.

The television opened up in front of him, displaying news around the country. The boy watched read some of its content.

 **Talon terrorist group, conquered all West African states. Middle east in peril as Talon advances to Saudi Arabia**

 **USA's first Female President had finished her victory tour on Texas.**

Arthur silently watched as a new news showed again. **USA's 1** **st** **Female president's project; revival of Petra act and the Overwatch.**

"Not gonna happen." Arthur chuckled at the news and watched for hours until he felt his eyes becoming heavy, and eventually the young boy fell asleep on the couch, not noticing the growing hue behind him.

The three swords slowly lifted themselves up from the box and released a short burst of their aura. It slowly regained its sizes as it floated in the middle of Arthur's room.

The three swords hummed a strange tone however it didn't wake the boy up. The swords the moved towards each other and burst a bright white light. There metal bodies began to fuse, their hilt guards began to merge and reconstruct. And then the light disappeared.

There was only one sword floating behind Arthur now, and it slowly moved into the corner beside the desk and silently landed, its hue then disappeared leaving only nothing but a shiny glint from its metal body.

* * *

Beta-read: special thanks to TurtlePower98

Here it is guys my new story, I hope you'll like it! Don't worry I will continue the other one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic knights and Overwatch. :)


	2. Windom is summoned!

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Baker Beach – San Francisco**

The fog crawled thickly and creepily onto the sands of Baker Beach. The place was deserted for it was still early, the sun hasn't yet break the dark night. The waters gently roared in low tones as the wind blew hard, moving the thick fog rapidly and exposing some of the beach's parts. And there, walking and creating squishy sounds along the sands, was a person

The CEO Evangeline Aire silently hummed a familiar classical song tune as she walked calmly along the beach, she glanced to her left to see the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Hoh, the fog is thick today huh," she observed and smile. She stopped however after she sensed a presence in front of her. "The fog is thicker than usual; it was probably due to smog. Now that is worse for anyone's lungs isn't?" she spoked lively. There was no one standing in front of her, only the thick greyish fog, until she heard another set of footsteps approaching.

Evangeline watched with anticipation as a person, clothed in a black cloak emerged from the fog and stood in front of her. The person towered her as he spoke. "I appreciate your concern for my health, but I don't care." The man then removed the hood of his cloak and revealed his bald head and dark tan skin.

"My, you look good, Doomfist." Evangeline's golden eyes quickly observed him and smiled. "Or shall I prefer to call you by your real name?"

"You can if you want to be killed immediately." Doomfist bluntly answered making the CEO laughed. "As always a joker, Doomfist." She stopped and fixed her glasses over her golden eyes.

"So then, you called me here to order more weapons, I presume, let us be quick then." She crossed her arms and looked away, towards the fog engulfed Golden Gate Bridge. Doomfist did the same thing and spoke in a casual manner.

"I will have the same order as usual, but I will have to include that special new product that you'd made." Doomfist made a side glanced to the woman, he could see her smile, that seems to call chaos, slowly forming in her face. _Always the same interest as me, chaos._ He thought, observingly.

"My, my, such short notice…" Evangeline smile grew more. _That means you want more chaos,_ "but duly noted, I will have it deliver in no time." She said and took out her phone making Doomfist eyes glared at her.

"Relax, I'm just texting one of my workers. I'm extremely busy you see."

"And what seemed to have preoccupied your interest now?" Doomfist asked, lowering his guard as the woman glanced at him.

"The recently discovered dead planet of course. One that I funded to NASA, they'd found ancient alien techs in there and I want my company, alone, to operate it in case we find a way to activate it all." She explained with enthusiasm but the Talon leader scoffed off.

"Dead things should stay dead and forgotten. All the dead things in the world are a symbol of life's weakness…or end." He looked away in disgust, "and mankind should learn how to overcome it."

Evangeline made a short amused laugh. She had liked what he said and it thrills her. _My, my, I'm glad I met you Doomfist,_ "Well then until you achieved your goal, I shall give you everything you want." She said and bowed at him in respect.

"And until I finished my plans I will keep you alive, Evangeline." Doomfist also bowed at her and the man then took a step backward as the fog quickly swallowed him up, leaving the CEO alone on the beach.

 _And until then…I shall feed your desire until it will be the one that will make you fall apart,_ Evangeline chuckled which then turned into a maddening cackle which echoed throughout the foggy beach.

* * *

 **Unknown Place – Restricted Military Area**

The sound of bustling footsteps echoed tremendously throughout the facility's floor. Scientists, archeologists and even some military men were running or working in front of the computer terminals. The place was still packed with alien artifacts that the people endlessly scanning and observing, in case some of them activates.

"What are you saying, Merin?" Roger asked, his tone was with gravity, as he followed Merin on the catwalk.

Dr. Merin, cast his worrying eyes and bit his thumbnail, unease and bothered. "I do not know. The box is gone and I don't know who took it." He declared, concerned to the missing swords. "Oh where could it be-?" his thoughts were cut when he felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket.

He took it out and read the message in the screen and then his curiosity picked up. "Unknown energy source has been detected, need head scientist, ASAP." Roger who picked up the similar message looked at Merin. "I've to go,"

"No, we both need to go. As a personal bodyguard slash soldier, assigned by Evangeline Aire to guard you, I must go wherever you go." Roger made a haughty smile making Dr. Merin sighed in disappointment.

* * *

 **Science Lab 13- Restricted Military Area**

"What's the stats?" Dr. Merin asked as he stormed in to laboratory number thirteen. Other than him and Roger there were sixteen men inside the lab and all are busy on their terminal.

"One of the object, named Object Number Fourteen-zero-eight, is emitting a strange white aura, sir." One of the men said as Dr. Merin observed. In the middle of the room, a tall glass pillar was standing, the glass was reinforced and can block projectile objection both outside and inside. And inside the glass container was a perfectly spherical shape, white colored object, floating several in the air.

"Have you checked its radiation output."

"It wasn't emitting any radiation sir, infact it was just emitting light." _What the bloody hell?_ Dr. Merin thought as Roger stood in stance, eyeing the object with alertness and tensely.

"Hey Merin." Roger called the doctor, shakily, "do you think that there might be a chance that it might be a-" his words were cut when the object flashed a bright white light and then it dropped and bounced softly.

"What the-record it!" Dr. Merin barked orders as the object bounced around the glass, its speed was increasing as it bounced hard along the glass which was began to crack. Roger took out his gun and pointed it at the container.

"Destroy it!" Roger ordered but Dr. Merin didn't listen as he watched the object bouncing around the container. "No, we must observe what happe-"

"MEKYO!" a voice erupted and then the container exploded. Shards of glass rained down on the group of men. Dr. Merin quickly covered his eyes but Roger jumped and pinned him down on the floor, blocking the shards with his body.

"Is it over…?" Roger asked as he opened his eyes and held the table in front of him and hoist himself up, only to meet something, standing on the table. Roger's eyes went stilled at the creature, which was only two feet tall, has a perfect oval shaped body and pair of bunny-like ears. It also has a red jewel on its what seemed to be its forhead

"What the fu-"

"Hello! My name is Modoki Mokona!" the creature spoke and immediately kissed Roger on his left cheek. Roger stared, unmoved, at the creature for a moment and slowly let out an unnerved chuckle. Mokona also laughed with him as every scientist stood still, watching them both, with frightened eyes.

"ALIEN!" Roger finally said and pointed his gun at Mokona and began firing.

"Waah! You shouldn't fire at random!" The Mokona creature, in a panic, jumped and bounced everywhere as Roger followed him and while he fired his gun. Two soldiers who are with them witness the creature and began firing their assault rifles at Mokona.

"Wait! I come in peach-no I mean pea-!" the creature reasoned but to no avail, the soldiers were firing at him. _Oh…!_ Mokona grumbled and immediately jumped towards the glass doors, shattering it and continue hopping outside warehouse.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" Roger screamed, alerting all of the soldiers nearby and they all saw the creature. The reaction was predictable, they all immediately fired upon the creature.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh dear! Something is really wrong with this world!" Mokona jumped and jumped until he burst into white light again and then disappear.

"Mobilize the tanks! Summon all of the air force! Launch all nuclear missiles now!"

"Roger, what the bloody fuck!" Dr. Merin immediately punched him on the face, snapping the man back to reality. The man breathed hard, panicking from the creature and Dr. Merin only stared at him, thinking hard about the current situation that was getting worse and catastrophic.

 _Oh dear…what am I going to do now, what am I going to tell her?_ He grumbled silently, thinking on how to capture the creature and how to tell the current situation to Evangeline Aire. He deemed that he mustn't get to her bad side or else he mightn't see the next daylight.

* * *

 **The White House**

The Oval Office, a room inside the infamous White house, was filled with a powerful yet calming scent of tea. The room was fully furnished with wood and paintings of previous presidents of the USA. There were three people inside the room, two were sitting – a man and a woman—in front of a large table.

And beyond the table, standing in front of a large bay window, was another woman. The first woman president of USA.

"If that is your suggestion for a course of action…then it will ensure victory, Ms Amari." The woman president faced the two other people. Her long flowing golden hair ruffled from her movement, as her green eyes landed at the Overwatch veteran Ana Amari.

"Indeed, by making Overwatch an official part of U.N. peacekeepers soldiers, we might defeat the ongoing threat of Talon." Ana said firmly but she noticed the president's unsatisfied face as she sat down and sighed. _So young to be the president of the Free World…_ Ana thought, observantly.

"You seem to be thinking, that I am too young to lead this country, Ms Amari." The president began as a small smile made its way onto Ana's lips. "Not really. It doesn't bother me, I'm just overwhelmed with awe that, a young bona fide girl—woman— like you had chosen the hardest job the entire world, and please Ana is fine, Ma'am."

The woman chuckled lightly and smiled at her. She clearly gets the same comment every time. "Oh no, Emandeline is fine. Ana." She paused and took a sip from tea cup and continued. "And I'm fully prepared to take on this job. After all my father, grandfather and great grandfathers, had been Senators of this nation. Never a president though." She said with pride and added. "the bloodline of politicians runs through our veins."

A light, chuckle against escape her lips, creating a merry mood inside the room. "You seem to be very comfortable already, in your position, Madame President." A heavy tone of a man however immediately cuts the mood inside as the president turn to the man.

The man sitting on Ana's right side had crossed his legs on his chair, making his Overwatch blue uniform, rustled in his movements. His hair was white from aging but the most noticeable about him was his visor-like mask covering his eyes and the lower part of his face.

Jack Morrison bore his red-visor mask at the president and continued. "Despite that you haven't sworn yet as one," his gaze didn't leave Emandeline, "you must be _very_ confident becoming the president of USA, the Free World Country."

Ana made a frown at him, despite his calm tone, she detected that it was filled with doubt and somehow anger and disappointment. He was very rude to the President.

Emandeline stared at him for a moment and then she smiled, surprising Ana and Jack. "Mr. Morrison, I understand that you do not trust me. I, too will doubt any president of this country's government that doubted the cause of Overwatch." She glanced at Ana while her smile turned into a sad one.

"My father, when he was a senator, was one of the men who pushed to abolish the Petra Act, and you know what, I somehow hated my father because he did that and for that I apologize on be half of my father." She lightly bowed at Jack who slowly looked away only to be elbowed lightly by Ana.

"But please, understand this. Everyone was scared and panicking that time. They let fear inside their hearts, clouding their judgement with paranoia." She closed her eyes and began to reminiscence the past. "People change Mr. Morrison, and so is the government. Please…do not lose faith in us, do not lose your will to become a hero once more. I implore you, save this world once more."

Her pleading eyes and somehow pleading tone had caused an internal turmoil inside Jack's mind. He didn't answer and simply looked down. Emandeline only smiled and shifted her gaze at the window. She wasn't expecting for him to answer her. The calming city lights of Washington D.C. had calmed her heart.

"Tomorrow, after I swear, I will certainly put an end to the Talon organization, they're against world peace." She said firmly as her eyes changed from pleading to a determined one. Ana immediately stood and bowed at her. "We shall support your cause then, till the end, Madam President."

* * *

 **Unknown place**

 _Where am I…?_ a rustle of wind hit Arthur's nose as an ominous sound filled her ears. The boy slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by an endless space of darkness. He glanced around, unable to know his location. _Am I dreaming…_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

Arthur looked around, there was nothing but inky blackness. _What…?_ Groggily and dazed, Arthur's eyes began to move, observing the strange place.

"Arise, thy faithful human." And then a low tone voice echoed throughout the place, almost making Arthur jumped. "Who-who's-!" he darted everywhere looking for the source of the voice.

"Behold," the voice once again said and then a being suddenly burst and appeared in front of him. Arthur blink his eyes many times, mouths opening in shock, disbelief. Before was a tall, large bird with two sets of enormous wings, covered in sea foam of green, emerald feathers.

"Who—who are you?" _This is just a dream…_ Arthur tried to calm himself, there's no way that the creature in front of him is real.

"Keep calm thy chosen human, the man that will become the ultimate Magic Knight." Arthur stared hard again, confused to what the creature had said to him, but he didn't speak and the creature continued. "I am Windom, the Rune god of the wind of Cephiro, a prosperous land…that is now dead and forgotten."

 _Cephiro…my god, I shouldn't have mixed vodka with beer._ Arthur grumbled his thoughts and looked down but the Rune god growled back, the boy's actions seemed to be rude to him. "Do you still doubt me, novice Magic Knight? If so, then everything will change once you wake up."

Arthur looked to the creature and smiled apologetically. "S-sorry, this seems to be all—"

"Tomorrow Arthur, everything will change. The world that you once knew, will turn upside down." Arthur's eyes widened, startled. "Wait, how did you know my name-?"

He tried to ask but the creature cut him off. "Now…isn't time for you to wake up?" and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Arthur's dorm room**

Arthur gasped for breath as he woke up from the estrange dream. The boy looked around his room, his stuff and luggage were all over the place. There was an unfinished cold pizza on the table which was his dinner last night.

"Oh…so its just a dream huh," he declared as he stood up and looked towards his desk and then he stopped dead. On his desk, leaning on its right side, was a long Longsword-type sword. Clearly this wasn't part of his luggage or even his room.

"What…the hell?" Arthur stood, in awe and shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He took a step closer and then another, curiosity and troubled concern made him pushed forward until his hands griped around the handle and tried to lift it up.

 _Heavy…_ he thought, feeling the weight and he began to look over the sword some more. Its hilt was designed with three pairs of protruding hilt guard shaped into wings. The top pair of the hilt guard was designed to looks like a dragon wings, the middle was white feathery wings and the below hilt guard was also wings but with red feathers. In the middle of the hilt were three gems, red, blue and green.

 _Interesting…_ Arthur thought as his eyes scanned the blade. The blade was silver and along its surface were words. He tried to read all of them.

" _Faith, Hope, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Prudence, Temperance."_ Arthur's brows furrowed as he tried to analyze what the word means. His attention however was cut when he heard his clock on the desk rang.

"Oh no, time for my first period!" Arthur said as he dropped the sword, clanging loudly, and proceeded to change. He couldn't be late on his very first class on his first day in this university. Arthur packed up his bags after getting dressed and then stormed out of his room.

The sword, lying on the floor, then began to glow as if it was bidding farewell to him.

* * *

 **Classroom**

The first class has started just in time for Arthur to enter, the subject was very interesting for him and it was one of his favorites already. However despite listening to the professor in front, the boy's mind eventually shifted somewhere else.

 _That sword…what on earth was that? Is it dad's, if so where the hell did he bought that, and most importantly where the hell it came fro-_ " _Enough, thinking young novice,"_ a familiar voice suddenly made Arthur's hair stood up. He quickly stood up from his seat, startling everyone inside his classroom. The whole room fell silent with his reaction.

"U-uhm…" he stuttered. "Bathroom, so sorry." He sheepishly smile and immediately storm out of the room.

"What the hell…" he quickly faced the mirror of the nearby bathroom of where he was in. He felt bad and embarrassed.

"Am I hearing voices…?"

"Indeed you're." Arthur's eyes widened in terror. It was the voice of the creature from his dream. "But reassured…you're not going mad." The voice assured in a calm heavy tone.

"Yeah…that's what every schizophrenic person always says at first." Arthur argued, his heart beat furiously, in stricken horror. His hearing voices, his definitely going crazy. "I know! I must be dreaming," he said tensely and suddenly punched himself hard enough for to put himself in a dazed.

"Agh…" he groaned in pain and looked again in the mirror. "Finished beating yourself up, you novice?" the voice was still there to his dismay. Arthur desperately stared at himself, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"What the hell…?"

"There's nothing wrong with you…there's something inside you instead." The voice helpfully suggested but Arthur growled back and entered on one of the stall and sat down on a toilet.

 _Maybe if I take a shit, you'll be gone._ He thought and then the voice thundered back. "I am not a defecate material, Arthur!" Arthur clicked his tongue and shouted. "Who the hell are you?!"

The voice paused and then declared his name. "I am Windom, the Rune-god of Air of Cephiro, a once prosp-"

"Whatever, it must be a piece of shit place I guess." Arthur heard a growl coming from the so-called 'rune-god' and immediately asked. "Why are you inside my head 'Windom'. This is so…creepy." He said as he given up on trying to find a solution to get rid of the voice.

"I apologize if you find this disturbing, I am in a process of creating an avatar to communicate with you properly in real life. As of now, I am communicating with you, telepathically." Windom explained making Arthur feel relieved. He wasn't crazy, the voice was someone else who was not of this world.

"Ok…you got me now Windom." He stood up and walk outside the stall. "But please no talking during class…I want to concentrate." Arthur pleaded as he walked outside of the bathroom and onto the hallway.

"Understood, novice Magic Knight." Windom said and the two didn't talk for an hour.

* * *

 **Fencing club building.**

"This institution of learning…its interesting." Windom said to Arthur who only grumbled. "So much knowledge and information, yet no one is enjoying, everyone seemed to be depressed and in financial debt."

Arthur stopped walking and replied after checking if there are any people nearby. "Well welcome to my world." He said, sarcastically. Arthur looked in front of him and smiled. A grand building was standing in front of him, the entrance was bustling with people giving posters to freshmen or sophomores, making Arthur excited.

 _Fencing…here I come._ Arthur loved the sport of fencing, it was one of the things that he enjoys when his mother was the one looking after him. "You love fencing, Arthur?"

"Yeah one of the best sports." Arthur said as he walked towards the entrance of the building.

* * *

 **Night time – Dorm Room**

Arthur silently entered his room. It was already nighttime and the boy was very tired from the club's activities and from school. He walked silently to the sofa and sat down heavily. He sighed and slumped his head down.

"Tired?" the voice of Windom boomed in again making him remembered that 'rune-god' was still with him. "Ok, you said you're constructing a body in real life, so where are you-?" he stopped after he saw something flew above him and landed on the television in front of him. Arthur was startled.

It was a green bird, a size of a parrot, but with four wings and blue eyes and yellow beak. _Windom?_ Arthur blinked several times at the creature and then burst into laughter. "What the hell!? You're a damn bird!" the little thing was the so called 'rune-god'.

The bird's eyes narrow at him and Windom spoke. "Stop your yapping mortal, I'm warning you." Windom warned as Arthur tried to stop his laughter. The young boy snickered at the creature as he soon calm himself down.

"Ok…you said you're a rune-god? What is it?" he asked, peculiarly to the word. "It is as it says, I am a Rune god of air of the world called Cephiro, and you're the last Magic Knight."

 _Magic Knight…?_ Arthur's right brow raised, mystified with the word again. "You keep saying that word…what does it mean?"

Windom blinked at him, rummaging through his word, and said. "The one who will protect this world." Now Arthur felt uncomfortable to what he was saying. _Saving the world?_ His brown furrowed and he closed his eyes, bewildered at the creature's word. There's no way he could save the world.

Windom sense his confusion and began to speak. "Your world is in danger, ever since we saw your world, we sensed its end. Disasters and plagues rocked this world and only a magic knight can end it. And that's you."

Arthur observed and absorbed his words. So far he couldn't sense that it was lying to him or that it has any malicious intent. He couldn't help it but he began to believe in Windom. "Ok…this is too much for me in one day. Magic Knights are some kind of heroes am I right, so what is Cephiro?"

Windom didn't answer immediately he flapped his wings and flew towards closed window and landed and looked up. The moon reflected in his eyes and as he said.

"Cephiro is a beautiful world, ruled by a Princess. Princess Emeraude. But then, Cephiro began to fall to crumble, and just in time The previous Magic Knights saved Cephiro. Peace reigned again within the land." Windom paused as Arthur waited for more.

"And? I think this where you'll say but?"

"Yes. Cephiro needed a Pillar to retain peace within the land. But eventually the pillar was destroyed and Cephiro has fallen to its current state. A lost and forgotten world." Windom finished his explanation as he faced Arthur.

Arthur has a lot of question in his mind but he felt very tired and sleepy all of a sudden. He yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open but Windom flew again and dropped by his bed.

"The night is already high, young Magic Knight. Take your rest, so you may face tomorrow with a full energy." Windom's tone was a calming one and yet it felt like an order to Arthur. The boy walked towards the bed and slumped himself down. After a second his eyes gave away and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Dr. Merins Office**

In a dimly lit office, Dr. Merin was talking through his phone. His office was a mess, papers and folders were scattered everywhere, coffee cups and mugs were littered on his desks. A single light from a lamp was the only light inside the room together with the doctor's laptop on his desk.

"I'm telling you Ma'am we reviewed every surveillance within the place, and it's just like that." Dr. Merin looked towards his laptop and played the video of the incident earlier in the morning. "It just disappeared."

The CEO replied to him from the other end of the line and the doctor stiffened himself., nervously. "Th—the swords, Ma'am? Well uh, we're still investigating about it," _Where on earth did I put it?_ He cursed himself mentally. "Um Ma'am we'll do everything on finding that alien creature, I assure you Ma'am we will find it."

Dr. Merin put his phone down and looked at the ceiling, doomed. He'd lost the sword and he blame his forgetfulness, for she would certainly punish him and probably cut her funding for his research. "Oh no…" he just sighed in defeat and stared blankly at the ceiling again.

* * *

 **New York Harbor**

Evangeline Aire's eyes narrowed while the doctor on the other end of the line explain to her the whereabouts of the sword. "I expect result from the sword 3 days from now, Doctor." She said in a mild yet angry tone as she put her phone down and looked outside her car. The calm lights from New York city greeted her but none of it calm her heart.

She got out of the car and began to walk towards the edge of the harbor.

The woman continues walking as she approached the pier where a large cargo ship was floating and docked, she looked up observing the ship and its cargo inside. She smiled wickedly after her senses then picked up a presence beside her.

"Well then Doomfist, this is far more the largest cargo than I ever delivered to a client." She glanced beside her and proudly cast her smile at Doomfist who was looking at the ship. The man was seemed to be impressed by her but he didn't show it, he only stared at the ship.

"And I expect it to function perfectly for tomorrow." He said gravely making the CEO's smile broaden with anticipation.

"You're not going to check it?" she asked wonderingly but Doomfist only gazed at her with a hard look. "Oh I see, one of your little assistant had already looked into it am I right?" she said as her eyes slowly shifted towards the dark area of the pier and cast her smile at the darkness.

A small footstep echoed suddenly as another person emerges from the darkness. It was a woman clothed in violet clothes her violet eyes stared at Evangeline as she made a smile. "I'm impress you could detect me despite me being invisible,"

The Ceo tilted her head and happily answered. "Never underestimate a single woman's instinct, Sombra, we single women are the most sensitive type," Evangeline watched as Sombra scoffed off and stood in front of her and Doomfist.

"Well then as much as I wanted to talk to you all more, I've an appointment meeting to attend to. Enjoy my products, Doomfist." Evangeline said as she bowed and walked away and as she walk she began to giggle which escalated into a light laughter that was filled with doom.

* * *

Special Thanks to TurtlePower98 for beta-reading.

Disclaimer: I do now own Overwatch and Magic Knight. :) See you in the next chapter.


	3. The Debut (Part 1)

Chapter 2

* * *

 **The White House**

Emandeline made a rustled sound on her bed as she slowly woke up from her deep slumber. She smiled as her eyes landed on a mirror beside her on her left. She got a good sleep, which could mean that today was a good day for her.

"I should prepare now. Today is my inauguration as the President of US." she said, proudfully to her achievement. She got up from her bed and was about to comb her hair on the mirror when she heard a light knock on her door. "What is it?"

"It's me Ma'am, your secretary, Miss Amari and Commander Morrison has just arrived." her secretary, Mindy was her first name if she could remember, said softly. Emandeline smiled, Commander Morrison was about to escort her outside. One of her biggest project for this day was the revival of Overwatch, which could help to spread peace all throughout the world.

 _I'm pretty sure they're very excited._ She thought with anticipation, everyone at Overwatch was excited to her proposal. She quickly finished her hair and went to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Dining Hall -**

Ana and Jack silently sat on their chair, face to face. The old sniper was sipping a cup of tea, the air was heavy and thick with its rosy aroma, while the Commander silently drank his cup of cocoa.

"You shouldn't be too serious around her. She's still young to be the POTUS." Ana commented at him. The old commander glanced his visor at her and silently took a sipped again of his cocoa through the open part of his mask. He knows what she means already.

"I know," his low reply was cold but an understanding one. The door opened gently and the two of them watched as President Emandeline entered. Her hair was in a tight bun, her whole body was shrouded with a white robe over her grey blouse and black pants. She was truly majestic and divine in her attire, she look like a princess or a living goddess.

"Good morning, Ana, Commander." Ana and Jack made a low bow to her. The president smiled and looked around the long dining table.

"Where's the rest of Overwatch, I thought I would be having breakfast with everyone?" she asked while she slowly sat down on her chair, between the two.

"They already taken their breakfast and they are all at their post." Jack replied to her. "Our first mission is to make sure that your inauguration today will be a success." Ana added as the President wondered. "I guess no rest for the heroes?" she laughed lightly and three them began to discuss today's event.

* * *

 **White House North Side**

"Oh...the Commander and Ana are taking their breakfast with the POTUS...and I'm stuck with convenience store food." McCree pouted as he rest his back on a fence.

"Now, now, McCree, at ease. I'm sure the POTUS wouldn't want a gorilla in her dining room." Beside McCree was Winston, one of Overwatch's veterans. Ever since four A.M. the rest of the Overwatch were already stationed at their post with the exception of Ana and Commander Morrison.

"But she's a nice girl-!"

"She's the POTUS, better call her Madam President, McCree." Winston replied firmly.

"Now, now McCree. You better follow Winston." a familiar voice on McCree's earpiece said nicely.

"Oh, Tracer, how's the southside?" McCree asked gladly as he got to finally talked to an interesting person more than the stern and serious-type Winston.

* * *

 **White House - South Side**

"We're fine, mate. Me, Zarya, and Bastion are all fine." Tracer said and glanced behind her where her other two teammates are. Zarya was wiping some dirt off her weapon and, oftenly, cast judgemental looks at Bastion who seemed to be ignoring her dark presence.

 _I guess the two of them are fine..._ Tracer thought nervously as she knew Zarya's history with omnics such as Bastion. "Well, how's on your end. I could see a lot of people already here."

"Same here. Tracer." McCree replied from his end. "By the way Lucio's not here yet." he then added as another voice replied to McCree.

"Sorry, McCree, a bit late." it was Lucio and he was panting heavily. "Gee I woke up too late."

"Great our first offence goes to you." McCree said teasingly over the earpiece as Lucio made a loud protesting eh.

"But as long as the commander didn't hear your tardiness, there won't be any punishment." another familiar voice replied to McCree, the cowboy made a laughter.

* * *

 **White House East Side**

Genji silently stood on the edge of a tall building, overlooking the east side of White House. He heard the familiar laughter of McCree and he turned to his right where his brother, standing also at the edge.

"They're in good spirits brother." he said informatively.

"Indeed." Hanzo said plainly, undisturbed. His eyes are watching the growing crowd beneath them. "1220. That's the total number of crowd right now."

"What…according to my tally count its 1219." another figure loomed behind them both. Mei fixed her glasses as she looked on a small device which displays the tally count of people from every side.

"Tally-ho! Brigitte from west side reporting!" the voice of Brigitte echoed loudly on their earpiece and made the two brothers flinched. "Brigitte, we're hearing you. How's on your side?" Mei asked as she type on her small device's screen.

* * *

 **White House West Side**

"Well as far as I know, there are a lot of people here. Especially women and mothers...and children." Brigitte looked around. There were a lot of people gathering on the gate. Most were women, carrying huge placards 'GIRL POWER' and 'YOU GO GIRL!'. She also saw little childrens playing around the gate with their parents chasing around them.

"Other than that. Everything is fine. The military is also ok too." she glanced behind her and saw Reinhardt, the tall cavalry knight, looking down at several kids want to climb over him.

"Hahaha, you kids are so cool!"

"Sir Reinhardt we're in duty." Brigitte reminded in a calm manner. "I know, but these little young'uns needs a playmates!" Reinhardt said excitedly while he laughed at her, eventually the kids parted away from him as their parents began to call them.

"Really pal, why do kids love you?" Torbjorn asked, quizzically while he stood beside a huge turret. "This ones finish. Now we're all truly ready for today's mission!" Torbjorn tapped the base of his turret, proudly, making Brigitte smile. His father's pride of weaponsmithing were on top despite that the sun hadn't come out yet.

* * *

 **White House - Front Entrance**

"It looks like everyone is ready." Angela said while she starred at her tablet, scanning everyone's position through the screen. "Pharah, I think we've enough drones in the air, what do you think?" she asked through her earpiece as she looked up from the front entrance.

In the dark sky above, a trail of smoke swept passed. It was Pharah in her falcon suite, she flew in a slow pace. Her eyes check every drones that was flying beside her, all were equipped with cameras which gave the doctor a birds eye view of the White House.

"I think we've more than enough, Doctor." she said and looked down to the front entrance where she could see the doctor. "Say Doctor Angela...did you already take your breakfast?"

"Hmm…Yeah but a short one, why?" Angela asked, puzzled to her question. "I was hoping to invite you later." Pharah said as her face began to red.

"O-oh…" Angela's face also began to red. The two shared a relationship that everyone knows but still Angela couldn't help but felt a rush of blood to her invitation. She felt happy and somewhat excited. "W-well…" she stammered and gulped down, tensely.

"What about later...after victory party?" she said with anxious. Pharah only laughed at her invitation. "Sure, drinks on you though." Angela pouted at her and made a grumbled sound, but she eventually smiled at her before she continued her duty.

"Good morning, Doctor Ziegler." Mercy turned behind her and saw Zenyatta, the monk, floating towards her. She bowed down to him, lightly. "Are they finished?"

"Apparently, the Young POTUS is having a meeting with the secretary of the State first, then she will proceed with the inauguration." Zenyatta beside her and stared at the growing crowd, behind the lock gates of the White House. It was surreal and peaceful for him and he felt it. If he has a mouth, he could've been forming a tranquil smile.

"Will this peace go on forever?" Angela asked, questioningly, unsure to what will happen next. Zenyatta looked at her and said. "For every storm that passed, a sun will always appear at the end. But how long will the sun lasts?"

Angela listened to his words and she understood his message. She sighed heavily and faced the crowd with determination. "Ok, let's all do our best today."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Middle of Chesapeak Bay**

The fog crawled along the surface of Chesapeake Bay, concealing and creating delays to many small boats and container ships, ready to dock to a nearby port. The wind was still but chilly. There were only a few gulfs and coastal birds flying on the dark sky.

A small boat roared softly and moved slowly across the water. Its captain was seating outside the bridge. A cup of steaming coffee was on his right which he sipped every minute.

*BOOOOOM!* a loud ship whistle however interrupted his peaceful mind. He glanced to his right. He only saw a thick fog but then it suddenly parted in half. A huge hull slowly glide dangerously close to them. "Damn it!" he cursed under his chilly breath, "big ships and their big companies!" he exclaimed as he walked away towards his bridge, mood ruined from the ship's sudden appearance.

* * *

 **Container ship: the Black Plague**

The huge container ship, the Black plague parted the fog as it slowed down. The deck was occupied with men all clothed in black tactical gear. A rifle hanged closely to their chest, a logo with a purple color and a shape of a talon of an eagle, patched on their uniforms sleeves, the symbol of the terrorist group, Talon.

On the bridge of the ship, several talon soldiers were glued on to their computer screens. And sitting on a huge chair, on an elevated platform, was Sombra. Sombra silently scanned the bridge with calm eyes, with a cup of tea on her right hand. The bridge was peaceful so the young elite hacker was in a calm mood.

"Ma'am, we've reached our destinations." _Hmm, already?_ A disappointed sigh escaped on her lips. She want to relax more but she has a job to do. She put down her tea.

"Stop all engines. Put up the radar jamming and cloaking device." She ordered and rest her back on her chair. She smiled and took a sip of her tea again.

"You seem to be too relaxed Sombra." a dark disgruntled voice echoed behind her. "Oh reaper," Sombra sighed heavily again, "can you relax sometimes, amigo. We still have four hours before the attack commence." she said placidly. A dark shadow whisked to her left.

The shadow then began to form into a black smoke which slowly morphed into a man, clothed in a black hooded cape. A white mask loomed over Sombra and peered down on her.

"You could've help me check the 'packages'." Sombra made a smile, unfazed to his threatening tone. "And you'd just finished that task, amigo. Thanks for that, I owe you...a target." Sombra opened a laptop beside her and her hand glides smoothly across the keyboards, typing quickly.

A small screen pops out, showing a news report. **OVERWATCH REVIVAL, IMMINENT.** "It's seems the new POTUS is about to revive the Overwatch...against us." she glanced and smirked at Reaper who only starred, unmoved. Sombra continued, "Do you miss them? Want me to arrange a reunion, especially with their commander...Gabriel?"

Sombra's tone was inviting, yet dark. Gabriel didn't reply to her because a twisted feeling began to swirl inside him, a feeling of anger and frustration as memories of him, flooded his mind. Memories of when he was still one of the Overwatch's members.

"Just get on with your job, Sombra." Irritated, Gabriel walked away and opened the door leading to the outside, and left Sombra with a twisted smile of delight.

* * *

 **Arthur's Dorm Room**

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and groaned heavily, disturbed by the annoying ringing sound that had begun to fill his ears. He slowly woke up and gazed towards his side table, eyes half closed, and groggily threw his alarm clock towards the wall.

"Good morning, Young Magic Knight." Arthur suddenly snapped to his right. Windom, the wind rune god, silently stares from the sofa, plainly. He was expecting him to wake up in a punctual time.

"Oh, Windom. Good morning." he stood and swayed lightly, he went over towards his window and opened the curtain. Light flooded his room, he wince to the sudden brightness and retreated from the window.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked with heaviness as he slowly walked towards the refrigerator.

"Eight a.m. Monday" Windom bluntly said, the run god flew towards the remote and peck the 'ON' button which opened the T.V. News of another terror attacks from the middle east flashed before his eyes.

 _Oh its eight and Monday...gotta have breakfast._ He opened the fridge and then paused. And then his eyes widened in realization. "Shit! I have class by 8 30! Damn it Windom, why didn't you wake me up!"

"It's your responsibility to wake up young novice-" Arthur didn't listened to him. He quickly jumped and closed the bathroom's door and turn on the shower.

 _He...has still a lot of learning to do...this young Magic Knight._ Windom made a sigh, mentally, disappointed to Arthur's tardiness which could've been solved by simply sleeping early.

The young Magic Knight burst out of the bathroom and quickly jumped into his closet. "First an Eight Thirty class and then at ten I have to go to Washington D.C. to visit a lib."

"You're going out? It's best if I come with you."

"No, Windom, you can't. No animals are allowed inside the library." Arthur plainly said, without thinking and he felt a sudden heavy, piercing, glare from the wind rune god. He realized what he just said to Windom.

"F-fine. Can you make yourself invisible?" he suggested, nervously, to avoid conflict.

"Of course, Young Magic Knight." Windom flew to his right shoulder and Arthur quickly closed the door and proceed to his first class.

* * *

 **White House - Oval Office**

 _All right from the beginning. Good morning, my fellow Americans..._ Emandeline paced quietly and fast, back and forth, as her speech ran for the fifth time in her mind. She was used to this kind of pressure before, however that was when she was a senator. This time she was making a speech as the President of the United States.

Zenyatta was floating on the wall, beside her. Watching her paced around like that of a trapped hamster. He sighed, she had just increased her paced again, meaning she was on her edge. "Madam President, if I may…" the president stop at last and glanced at him.

"Breath in…" he instructed and she breathed in, "...now breathe out." and then she breath out, she felt her tense ebbing out, her mind slowly eased and cleared. "Wow...I never expect that to work." bewildered, she then looked outside the window. The crowd outside the gate, together with helicopters and flashing cameras from every news channel were all outside waiting for her to appear.

"Oh...one slip up. Boom. Scandal in the white house. They will hate me forever" she said, anxiously, and turned to the monk Omnic and waited for his response. "There will always be a sun after a storm. Do not worry for the outcome, focus on what is in front of you." Zenyatta simply said as he moved to her closer.

"Now, Madam President, it's time." Emandeline smiled at his kind words. She felt relieved after she understood him. She took his hand and gently held it. "Yes. Let's make history!" she dithered in excitement as she and him walked slowly towards the door.

* * *

 **Container Ship: Black Plague**

"This just in, The POTUS is here!" Gabriel stood on the mast of the cargo ship. A small compact TV was in his right hand, he watched as the crowd clamoured and clapped their hands in excitement, drowning his ears loudly, as the new president of U.S. came out. His eyes became still after the President smiled towards the camera.

 _She will be the shortest President to rule ever..._ he declared, thoughtfully, before he threw the T.V. away and took out a small device from his cloak pocket. "I'm ready to launch everything Sombra."

"We are heating up the engines, _Gabe,_ so stand by," Gabriel's eyes became icily. He didn't like what she just called him. "I get it, Reaper. Starting my countdown." After a heavy sigh of protest, Sombra began the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, all engines are go!" And after the last countdown, Reaper pressed the button. The deck below him opened fast, with a loud thud, revealing the ship's hollow interior and its huge cargo. The Reaper watched as the cargo began to move up, its rocket engines burst loudly in his ears but he didn't mind.

"Let's make history...for Talon." he said in a dissuade tone as he watched the cargo flew up.

* * *

 **Washington D.C. Public Library.**

"Ok...that's it for now." Arthur sighed heavily as he put down the tenth book that he took from the shelves behind him. After a long lengthy class, Arthur immediately went to the library to do his thesis. He grumbled heavily, his mood is sour because he has to miss his lunch due to heavy traffic. His thesis deadline was on monday next week.

 _Damn...I should've stayed up all night._ He sighed and grunted in protest. "You're going to read all of this?" Windom, in his bird form, watch only from a top of a book shelf. The run-god was invisible all throughout the day.

"Yes. I'm glad that you decided to make yourself invisible." Arthur said gladly, in a low acquaintance voice. He turned and looked up to the rune-god. "Do you want something in return, Windom?" Windom notice the boy's inviting tone which made him smile.

"None, my child, I should be the one asking you that. You've displayed such strong will to learn and to finish a task. A befitting attitude for a Magic Knight." Windom said strongly at Arthur who blushed. His words were true and very encouraging.

"Thanks Windom-"

*BANG!* And then the whole building shook wildly. "Wh-what!" Arthur was thrown on the floor as the building rock back and forth, violently. "Earthquake!" Arthur quickly went under his table and looked around. Books, chairs and chandeliers began to fall on the floor and just as it started the shaking stops.

"What happened…?" Arthur slowly stood up while he wiped some of the dust on his pants.

"It's not natural." Windom flew and landed on his right shoulder. "Something is happening. Let's go outside."

* * *

Arthur and Windom dashed towards the exit. He quickly ran down on the stairs and stopped. The side walked was filled with people, just like before he entered the library. However the people right now were all running around. Some were screaming for help. Others were running and screaming at the same time.

 _Wh-what happened, is the apocalypse here?_ Arthur in a hurry, quickly landed his eyes on a girl running towards him. "He-hey, what happened!?"

"It-its the-giants!" she puffed hard, catching her breath, while panicking. "There were giants! Robots! They've surrounded the White house!"

 _Robots?_ Arthur wanted to ask more but the girl took off in a frenzied running.

"Wait-! Damn it! What does she mean by robots?" he took out his phone and began to check the news. "What the-!" the first news that he saw was a live video of a news channel. It was the White House, all smoking and charred, surrounded by twenty huge robots that were standing. The Robots were tall, almost 50 meter high if Arthur was correct on his estimations, and with broad chest of metallic armor. Its hands were equipped with two huge machine guns.

"My god-I have to leave-!"

"Leave Arthur?" he heard Windom's questioning tone, he glanced at him with an oblivious look as if the rune-god didn't find the robots dangerous. "I-I-Have to leave! Those things are dangerous, this is a terrorist attack-!"

"And leave those people helpless, Arthur...aren't you going to help them?" Windom's tone was a calm one but Arthur was annoyed by it. "I don't want to die-!" he began to walk back, away from the danger but then something stopped him.

"Arthur...then you're a coward. You're going to let innocent and helpless, people to die?" It was Windom's words or rather on how he called him a _coward._ A surge of anger erupt inside him. He doesn't want to be called a coward. If he were to ask there's only one person in the world that he could truly call a coward.

"I-I'm not my father...I am not a coward…" _I want...to help..._ Arthur wanted to help the people however, a heavy feeling began to weigh heavily inside him. It was a very familiar feeling. And he felt that his insides were being crushed by it.

"Let go of your fear Magic Knight!" Arthur snapped to Windom's call. His words rang inside him. "Fear...don't let it rule you." his words reverberated, Arthur absorbs, until he felt something snapped inside him.

"I-Want to help!" Arthur screamed in anger as his determination rose up. Windom felt it and the rune-god nodded in approval. "Very well, call forth your sword."

Arthur didn't question his words. He quickly raised his right hand. "Come Forth my sword!" A flash of bright light poured out form his right hand and Arthur felt a familiar hard and smooth surface of the hilt of the sword which he left in his dorm.

The sword appeared in front of him. Arthur smiled as he felt a rush of power beneath his skin.

"Great now what should I-huh?" Arthur stopped his words as the power suddenly burst inside him and he was surrounded immedietly by a red light.

"What on earth-!" he glanced to his left and saw his reflection on a car's window. Arthur's clothes had changed

"The armor suits you, Arthur." Windom said as he looked at him from top to bottom. Arthur was now wearing a green metallic skirt over a white pants, his chest was adorned with a beautiful blue armor, with a carving of a dragon, bird and a wolf. His head was covered with a helmet in red color.

"Whoa...fuck, I look cool!" Arthur said as Windom cleared his throat. "Words, young Magic Knight. Now...it's time for you to release me, into my true form."

"True form?" Arthur asked, as Windom flew up. "One cannot fight an enemy with unfair size am I right?" he said and Arthur smiled to what he said.

"Yeah...Let's do this!" Arthur raised his sword in midair again. "Windom, rune-god of Air of the Kingdom of Cephiro. Come forth and heed my request, reveal your true form and aid me in my quest!"

Windom, the run-god of air, began to glow in green color. "I heed your call, Magic Knight!" and with a burst of green light, Windom slowly transform.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do now own the characters here. Arthur is my OC.

Sorry guys, I'm working without a beta-reader. So sorry if you'll find some of my grammars wrong. :(


End file.
